


В глазах смотрящего

by Edalari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Genius Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edalari/pseuds/Edalari
Summary: Вообще-то в этом мире всё очень просто. Ты живёшь, видя всё в чёрно-белом цвете. А потом — если повезёт, конечно, — ты однажды встречаешь взгляд особого человека.





	В глазах смотрящего

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто люблю рассказывать, откуда что взялось, можно не читать.   
> Пару недель назад один человек поддразнил меня тем, что я придумываю собственные соулмейты, а вот написать что-то новое по старому, давно известному миру - гораздо сложнее. Я на подначку не повелась, но мысль засела где-то в подсознании. Вот...   
> А сейчас я, вообще-то, болею. Я почти никогда не пишу, если заболеваю, у меня, простите, тогда сопли вместо мозга. Но вчера мысль выбралась из подсознания и привела Муза. Муз не просто взял меня за больное горло, он скрутил меня буквой зю и заставил писать. Вот результат. Частично фик написан ночью, частично - в очереди к врачу. Я ещё никогда так не радовалась длинной очереди в больнице...   
> Повествование хронологическое, но рваное. 
> 
> И да, тихонько напоминаю, что вы можете помочь автору платить за интернет, номер эл.кошелька есть в профиле :))

Вообще-то в этом мире всё очень просто. Ты живёшь, видя всё в чёрно-белом цвете. У серого очень много оттенков, гораздо больше, хм, пятидесяти. Так что особых сложностей не возникает. Ну, а потом — если повезёт, конечно, — ты однажды встречаешь взгляд особого человека. Только твоего. Того, кто принадлежит тебе. Того, кому принадлежишь ты. И Вселенная щёлкает пальцами над твоей головой. Говорят, щелчок слышно вполне отчётливо. И мир расцветает тысячами красок.

У некоторых из-за этого случается нервный срыв, но подавляющее большинство спокойно уходит в своё «долго и счастливо».

*

Шерлоку нервный срыв не грозит.

Он с младенчества видит всё многоцветие мира и сам доводит до нервных срывов и увольнения четырёх своих нянь последовательно. С его точки зрения, они сами виноваты — как можно не понимать разницу между сиреневым и голубым?

Родители не обращают внимания на аномалию зрения младшего сына, и только Майкрофт постоянно твердит, что это ненормально. Благодаря ему Шерлок привыкает думать о себе, как о ненормальном. Неправильном.

Когда Шерлок идёт в начальную школу, его в первый же день колотят на детской площадке — чтобы не выпендривался и не врал, что видит цвета. Так он учится лгать и скрываться.

В первом классе средней школы Шерлок проговаривается о своём цветном зрении мальчику, с которым подружился. Через день одноклассники избивают его и едва не выкалывают ему глаза — спасает учитель, случайно увидевший расправу. Шерлока переводят в другую школу.

Родители, наконец осознавшие, что ребёнок действительно необычен и у него из-за этого проблемы, начинают водить его по врачам. Те только руками разводят: никто никогда не слышал, чтобы цветное зрение появлялось с рождения. Самый ранний известный случай — это встреча соулмейтов в десятилетнем возрасте. Шерлока исследуют, обследуют, изучают.

В четырнадцать он сбегает из дому в первый раз. Но не в последний.

К восемнадцати он зарабатывает вывод «Неизвестное нарушение ДНК» и заодно диагноз «Высокофункциональный социопат». И его наконец-то оставляют в покое. Он перестаёт быть сенсацией — к этому возрасту четверть населения Великобритании уже обретает возможность видеть цвета, ну и своё «долго и счастливо» заодно.

Шерлок презирает идиотов, чьё зрение зависит от кого-то другого. Даже себе он не признаётся в том, что глубоко-глубоко в душе уверен в своей неправильности. Он бракованный. Он всегда будет один, потому что не сможет узнать своего соулмейта.

Он убеждает себя, что ему никто и не нужен.

*

Наркотики становятся интересным способом увидеть ещё больше. Привычные цвета обретают фантастические, небывалые оттенки, всё становится чётче, ярче, очевидней. Шерлок проваливается в пропасть, наполненную безумными фракталами невозможных цветов. Он практически уверен, что тот самый легендарный щелчок, о котором рассказывают нашедшие судьбу, на самом деле является звуком поршня в шприце.

После третьей передозировки, едва не убившей Шерлока, Майкрофт запирает его в клинике и оформляет над ним опеку как над психически больным. Взбешённый этим подлым ходом Шерлок умудряется взять себя в руки и избавиться от зависимости. Из клиники он вырывается только через год, возвращает себе статус полноценного гражданина — через три. Тогда же он начинает помогать полиции. Оказывается, он видит и замечает гораздо больше, чем обычные люди, даже имеющие цветное зрение. С детства обученный мыслить логически, имеющий энциклопедические знания и невероятную для большинства окружающих скорость размышлений, Шерлок становится гениальным детективом.

К тридцати годам он наконец находит то, что может назвать смыслом жизни. Это гораздо лучше наркотиков, решает он. И ему никто не нужен. Чувства — признак слабости. Природа изначально создала его не таким, как все. Он гений. Он исключение.

Ему никто не нужен.

*

Однажды зимой домовладелец выгоняет Шерлока из квартиры. Нелепые людишки настаивают на своём праве по ночам спать, а не слушать скрипку, и жить спокойно, не опасаясь, что сумасшедший сосед-химик сожжёт или взорвёт дом своими экспериментами.

Разыскивая жильё, Шерлок встречает Марту Хадсон, которой несколько лет назад помог избавиться от мужа-преступника. Оказывается, пожилая леди, питающая к нему материнские чувства, каким-то образом приобрела недвижимость в центре Лондона. Она предлагает ему снять квартиру в принадлежащем ей доме за смехотворную, в общем-то, цену.

— Смотри, Шерлок, есть полностью пустая квартира в полуподвале, правда, она не слишком удобная. Там плесень. Или…

— Или? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— В квартире Б жилец ищет соседа. Он там совсем недавно поселился, если бы я знала… Хотя я бы всё равно не смогла ему отказать.

Шерлок фыркает:

— Да кто меня вытерпит?!

Миссис Хадсон задумчиво улыбается.

— Знаешь, он сказал то же самое.

Шерлок решает, что ему любопытно. В крайнем случае он всегда может переехать в пустую квартиру в подвале.

*

Ещё в прихожей Шерлока охватывает странное чувство — как будто он вернулся домой. Он стряхивает непонятную эмоцию, как снег с пальто, но, поднимаясь по лестнице, уже твёрдо уверен, что будет здесь жить. Если соседу что-то не понравится… Ну что же, миссис Хадсон всегда примет сторону Шерлока, так что соседу придётся либо смириться, либо съехать.

Войдя в гостиную, Шерлок понимает — это его. Его дом. Он готов за него драться с кем угодно. Это ощущение не поддаётся логическому анализу, но Шерлок решает не думать об этом.

Он поворачивается и видит, что в одном из стоящих у камина кресел сидит мужчина. Немолодой, много седины в золотисто-русых волосах, широкие плечи, ровная спина и стрижка навевают мысль об армии. Вытянутая вперёд правая нога, загорелые кисти рук сложены на навершии трости, чуть поддёрнутые рукава рубашки открывают светлые запястья. Выводы Шерлок делает мгновенно.

— Афганистан или Ирак?

— Афганистан. Как вы…

Шерлок не даёт договорить и с лёгкостью вываливает на соседа свои умозаключения.

— Поразительно, — мужчина чуть заметно улыбается, всё ещё не глядя на Шерлока.

Шерлок удивлённо хлопает ресницами — такой реакции он не ожидал. Он вспоминает, что нужно представиться.

— Шерлок Холмс.

Он подходит ближе к соседу и протягивает руку.

— Джон Ватсон, — он поворачивается к Шерлоку.

Ладонь Шерлока сжимает воздух. Глаза Джона синие-синие, похожие на небо в солнечный день, особенно своей пустотой и бессмысленностью.

Джон Ватсон слеп.

*

Шерлок привыкает очень быстро. Через неделю ему кажется, что он жил в этой квартире всю жизнь. Вместе с Джоном.

Джон аккуратен и педантичен — поневоле. Общее жизненное пространство организуется так, чтобы слепой человек не спотыкался о стоящую не на месте мебель. Шерлок занимает все углы гостиной книгами и коробками с бумагами. Джону это не мешает — в гостиной для него имеют значение только кресло у камина и свободный проход ко всем дверям. После недолгого обсуждения Шерлок оборудует мини-лабораторию на столе между окон, оставляя кухню Джону целиком. Почти. А после небольшого скандала, в ходе которого Шерлок получает синяк на груди метко брошенной на слух замороженной кистью руки, он покупает второй холодильник.

Несмотря на мелкие неприятности он наслаждается происходящим. Джону не мешает скрипка посреди ночи, потому что он не работает с девяти до пяти. Джону не мешают эксперименты, он с интересом прислушивается к тому, что делает Шерлок, задаёт вопросы — и Шерлок начинает говорить.

Впервые в жизни его слушают.

Джон внимательно слушает Шерлока — описания опытов, рассуждения о делах, ругань из-за скуки, игру на скрипке… Джон слушает всё, и Шерлок мгновенно привыкает к этому жадному вниманию.

Джон оказывается врачом, способным поставить диагноз исключительно по описанию симптомов — правда, только в том случае, если симптомы описывает Шерлок. Все остальные недостаточно наблюдательны — и Шерлок чувствует гордость. Немного пообвыкнув, Джон начинает задавать вопросы по работе Шерлока — иногда до невозможности наивные, но чаще попадающие точно в цель, наталкивающие Шерлока на правильные мысли. Шерлоку кажется, что он становится ещё внимательнее, чем прежде, ведь ему нужно всё рассказать Джону так, чтобы тот смог в буквальном смысле увидеть место преступления, труп в морге или образец под микроскопом.

Шерлок говорит. Говорит днём, говорит ночью, говорит, когда Джона нет в комнате — потому что Джон всё равно слышит его и из ванной, и из своей спальни. Шерлок забывает, что раньше мог молчать несколько дней подряд. Теперь он ловит себя на том, что ему категорически не хватает Джона вне дома.

Джон не затворник, он каждый день гуляет в парке, благо тот совсем рядом. Когда Шерлок не занят, он начинает гулять вместе с Джоном. Джон идёт медленно, слегка прихрамывая на раненую ногу, а Шерлок нарезает вокруг него круги, забегает вперёд, отстаёт и догоняет, иногда идёт перед Джоном спиной вперёд, с интересом наблюдая, как Джон прислушивается и принюхивается к окружающему их пространству. Шерлок сам не замечает, что его рассуждения о деле постоянно перемежаются описаниями погоды, летящих птиц, играющих детей, отдыхающих горожан.

Шерлок не замечает, как становится глазами Джона. Шерлок не замечает, как становится для Джона целым миром.

А ещё Шерлок не замечает, как Джона похищают.

*

— Они ушли, — устало говорит Джон.

Шерлок вздрагивает и отводит взгляд от двери, за которой так внезапно исчез Мориарти.

— Точно?

Джон кивает:

— Их было четверо наверху. Я слышал. И этот здесь. До чего мерзкий голос…

Шерлок издаёт нервный смешок:

— Поверь, остальное не лучше.

Джон слабо улыбается.

— Они забрали мою трость.

Шерлок прикасается к тыльной стороне его ладони.

— Вот моя рука. Идём домой, Джон.

Рука Джона небольшая, сильная и очень чуткая. Шерлок сжимает её, и в висках его колотится мысль, что он мог никогда не узнать, каково это — держать ладонь Джона в своей. Сегодня всё могло закончиться. Шерлок впервые за время их знакомства не знает, что сказать.

Джон внезапно толкает его плечом.

— Прекрати.

— Что?

— Перестань нервничать. Мы живы. Всё закончилось.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Он не оставит нас в покое.

— Мы будем осторожны, — говорит Джон, и Шерлоку хочется кричать.

— Да, — фальшиво улыбается он. — Будем.

Джон вздыхает и останавливается, дёргает Шерлока за руку, разворачивая их лицом к лицу.

— Какого цвета твои глаза?

— С-серые, — выдавливает ошарашенный Шерлок.

— А мои?

— Синие. — Шерлок не понимает, что происходит.

А Джон, как ни в чём не бывало, спрашивает:

— Где мы сейчас?

— На углу Бейкер-стрит и Мерилебон-роуд.

Джон кивает.

— До нашего дома далеко?

— Семь минут. Причём здесь цвет моих глаз?

Джон пожимает плечами.

— Мне просто давно хотелось узнать, как ты выглядишь.

Шерлок молчит почти весь путь до двери.

— Я высокий и худой. Белая кожа. Тёмные волосы. Почти чёрные, но на самом деле оттенка горького шоколада.

Джон тихо смеётся.

— Я не знаю, какой оттенок у горького шоколада.

Шерлок никогда не спрашивал, хотя по косвенным доказательствам давно понял.

— До ранения ты не видел мир цветным, верно?

— Нет, — качает головой Джон. — И уже не увижу. Потому нет смысла слишком беспокоиться о жизни и смерти. Хэй, не нужно так пугаться!

— Откуда ты…

— У тебя пульс зашкалил за двести, — Джон трясёт Шерлока за запястье. — Я не собираюсь кончать с собой. Я люблю жизнь, Шерлок, но совсем не боюсь умереть. Так что не нужно волноваться о моей осторожности и винить себя в том, что меня похитили. Договорились?

Шерлок закусывает губу. Джон прав, абсолютно прав, сам Шерлок думает о себе примерно так же, но почему при одной только мысли, что Джон мог погибнуть сегодня, Шерлока начинает подташнивать от ужаса? Он душит в себе эти неправильные, ненужные, мешающие эмоции и отрывисто говорит:

— Договорились.

*

Когда в их жизнь врывается Ирен Адлер, Джон устало трет виски и спрашивает:

— Она красивая?

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Объективно да. Темноволосая, зелёные глаза, идеальные параметры…

— Как ты думаешь, она видит цвета?

Шерлок громко фыркает:

— Нет. Слишком специфический вид деятельности. Если бы у неё был соулмейт, она бы в такое не ввязалась.

— Ну ты же ввязался, — совсем тихо говорит Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него, задумчиво прикусывает кончики сложенных перед лицом пальцев, потом решается.

— У меня нет соулмейта, Джон. Никогда не было и не будет. Я с рождения вижу мир в цвете. Какой-то выверт генетики.

Брови Джона вздёргиваются скорбными домиками.

— Мне жаль…

— Брось, — с насмешкой обрывает Шерлок. — Это прекрасно. Подумай только: весь мир носится в поисках своей половинки, а я целый. Я ни от кого не завишу. Мне никто не нужен. Я идеален, Джон!

Джон ухмыляется:

— Ты самовлюблённый засранец.

Они смеются и умолкают. Шерлок чувствует какой-то слабый отзвук неуюта, ошибки, некой неправильности. Он с беспокойством всматривается в лицо Джона и видит в изгибе его губ тень печали, но не может понять, чем она вызвана.

*

Шерлоку страшно.

Нет, ему не стыдно оказаться дважды лжецом. Нет, он не сомневается в избранном пути. Нет, он не боится ни проиграть, ни умереть.

Но он стоит на краю крыши в брюках, забрызганных кровью и мозгами Мориарти, и мобильник пляшет в его дрожащей руке.

Он не знает, насколько близко к Джону подобрались убийцы. Шерлок плачет, прощаясь с испуганным другом навсегда. Он никогда не играл лучше — перед его внутренним взором Джон сидит в своём кресле и не видит, даже не подозревает, что прямо возле него стоит убийца, держа его под прицелом.

*

Привычная мантра «Никто не нужен» не срабатывает уже два года. Нужен. Нужен. Невыносимо, необъяснимо нужен.

Шерлок выходит из аэропорта и подозрительно оглядывается. Похоже, Майкрофт не узнал о точном времени его приезда. Какое счастье, можно сразу ехать домой.

В кэбе Шерлока с головой накрывает смесь ностальгии, нетерпения и страха, нет, ужаса перед предстоящим объяснением. К концу поездки он накручивает себя так, что уже почти говорит таксисту повернуть, но тут впереди возникает знакомый до боли в груди красный навес «Speedy’s» и темно-синяя дверь с золотыми цифрами. И Шерлок забывает о страхе.

Двери не заперты. У Шерлока пересыхает в горле от волнения. Он медленно поднимается по лестнице и входит в квартиру.

Ему на секунду кажется, что этих двух лет не было. Джон, вытянув ногу, сидит в своём кресле, его ладони привычно сложены на рукояти трости. Он, не поворачивая голову, робко спрашивает:

— Шерлок?..

Шерлок не может дышать. Джон сед как лунь, от золотых прядей в его волосах ничего не осталось. Тёмные круги под слепыми глазами, морщины у губ, как будто он их часто поджимал и закусывал.

В комнате темно, на окнах задёрнуты шторы. Наверное, из-за этого Джон кажется покрытым пылью. Шерлок отчаянно зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза. Гостиная выглядит чёрно-белой.

Шерлок кидается к окнам, срывает занавески, поднимает рамы. Пыль клубится в воздухе, и он чихает, поворачивается к Джону.

Джон плачет. Шерлок рывком оказывается перед ним и падает на колени.

— Я знал, я знал, — шепчет Джон. — Они говорили мне, что ты умер, они возили меня на кладбище и клали мои руки на надгробную плиту, они убеждали меня, что ты не вернёшься, но я знал, знал…

Шерлок берёт его ладони, прижимает к своему лицу, трётся щекой. Совладав с голосом, спрашивает:

— Как ты узнал, что это я?

Джон смеётся сквозь слёзы:

— Твои шаги, твоё дыхание, твой запах, хоть и прикрытый запахом дороги… Твоя порывистость. Твой взгляд. Шерлок…

— Я здесь, Джон. Я вернулся. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя.

Губы соединяются без сознательных усилий, поцелуй просто возникает и длится — не жадный, не страстный. Поцелуй-подтвеждение, поцелуй-«да».

— Как бы я хотел тебя увидеть, — шепчет Джон.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты меня видел, — в тот же миг выдыхает Шерлок. — Если бы я мог отдать тебе своё зрение…

— Нет, нет, — испуганно перебивает Джон. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты ослеп!

— Тогда… Разделить бы напополам. Я согласен видеть всё чёрно-белым, лишь бы ты тоже видел.

Что-то звонко щёлкает над головой.

Шерлок потрясённо смотрит в глаза Джона, почему-то ставшие серыми. И живыми. Взгляд Джона фокусируется на нём, его губы складываются в изумлённое «О!»

Шерлок мимолётно, на одну секунду, успевает пожалеть о своём цветном зрении. Не из-за работы и утраченной возможности видеть больше других. Из-за того, что он больше не видит небесную синеву глаз Джона.

*

Вообще-то в этом мире всё очень просто. Ты живёшь, видя всё в чёрно-белом цвете. У серого очень много оттенков, гораздо больше, хм, пятидесяти. Так что особых сложностей не возникает. Ну, а потом — если повезёт, конечно, — ты однажды встречаешь взгляд особого человека. Только твоего. Того, кто принадлежит тебе. Того, кому принадлежишь ты. И Вселенная щёлкает пальцами над твоей головой. Говорят, щелчок слышно вполне отчётливо. И мир расцветает тысячами красок.

*

Законы Вселенной неизменны. Соулмейтам достаточно встретиться взглядами.

Над головами Шерлока и Джона что-то снова звонко щёлкает.


End file.
